Incursion Beyond Imagination (REWRITTEN)
by sayfasayfa873
Summary: New threat awaits in another side of the mirror where one can't see the true identity of its reflection, and the reflection had come out of it to interfere with the one who doesn't know their impending doom.


_**Note: This is a parallel world where only human is Eggman. **_

Somewhere in the outer space, a humongous black space warship roughly bigger than Death Egg is seen making its way through illuminating rainbow-colored force fields. Inside the bridge of the ship, a 6'9 feet tall insectoid figure with two antennae's on its head and only red glowing reptilian-like pupils in its black eyes stood behind the large windshield, crossing its arms.

"**When the process will complete?" **The figure spoke in a deep, vibrating male voice capable of sending chills to anyone's spines who dare to oppose him.

"THE PROCESS WILL COMPLETE WITHIN A MINUTE, MASTER." An emotionless woman voice replied to the figure.

"**Excellent, prepare the foot troops and the Aku's aboard." **The figure turned around to look at the three figures behind him. **"So, doctor. This one you call 'Sonic' the hedgehog is your most troublesome archenemy, isn't he?" **

"Of course, my superior. I'm glad to assist you in order to get rid of that blue rodent and his vermin friends. I've never expected someone as great as you to help me solve this trouble out and then I'll finally conquer the world!" The middle figure responded, and later revealed to be the evil scientist himself, Dr. Eggman, the other two on both of his sides are later shown to be Orbot and Cubot.

"**Be patient, doctor. We are about to begin." **After a minute, the ship whizzed through the force fields, shattering them and disappearing without a trace.

The ship faded into a different location of the universe, a planet named 'Mobius' can be seen from far away.

"**So this is Mobius, our assistants will do the work of stealing that said Master Emerald. But your assistants required more strong points." **

"These pesky animals are quite troubling, they had thrashed everything I've spent creating a year down!"

"**That was because your creations were leaking disadvantages and weaknesses or it was just you toying with them instead of ending their pathetic lives, thus making you fail miserably. Did you forget who I am, doctor? Comparing my high-tech machines to Sonic is the same as a human like you to a rodent, they had no idea what they're up to." **The figure purred, seemingly confident.

"You're absolutely right, even though you look very different from me. You're my best equivalent from alternative universe." Eggman praised over his superior equivalent, he had witnessed what this alien figure was capable of.

The figure extended his right arm, showing a purple glowing square on his reddish-brown jointed exoskeleton palm with only four fingers. The square releases two purple lightning bolts toward Orbot and Cubot, they panicked as the bolts struck on their body, causing them to glow purple. Once the lightning went off, Orbot and Cubot had changed into different forms. Both now have stocky body parts, robotic legs, stockier arms and upper torso's instead of thin jointed parts. Unfortunately for Cubot, he has blocky and mostly cube shaped parts unlike Orbot. Orbot appeared to be as tall as Sonic, but Cubot is slightly taller than his red sphere robot partner. One more thing they didn't notice is, they are not floating above the floor anymore.

"Woah! It's fascinating but why do we have to have these bodies?" Orbot asked as he takes a look on his new body parts, so does Cubot.

"**I gave you two enhanced bodies and abilities to morph into anything you think of, and don't worry about your levitations, you haven't lost them yet. Now make it quick before I turn you two into a couple of scrap piles." **

"A-affirmative, boss!" Said Orbot, both saluted before running toward the exit.

"**We will watch them from far away in this ship. Once they return, they will be chasing us til here which is a part of our scheme." **The figure purred.

"Are you sure those idiots will accomplish the work? And what about Shadow?"

"**Trust me doctor, I already have an assistant to guide them. And that fool who dared to oppose my greatness? I will teach him a lesson, and you will have to make sure my machines are prepared for their usages." **The shadowy figure ordered the evil doctor as he walks toward the exit.

In an empty metallic jail-like room with gloomy purple lights, Shadow the ultimate lifeform in a black hedgehog form with red stripes is seen locked in both arms tightly by purple glowing rings, they seem to be weakening the hedgehog. He groaned in exhaustion of enduring the grasps for a long time ago, opening his eyes. As the gate opens, the tall shadowy figure who had ordered Eggman earlier walks into the room, stopping in front of the black hedgehog. Shadow grinned angrily and gazed into the figure's red glowing reptilian-like pupils vengefully.

"**Fear not, child. This will STING a lot." **The figure stepped close to the black hedgehog, he reaches his right hand and grabs him forcefully by the torso, spinning him around and reveal the back of the black hedgehog. The figure rifts his shadowy open mandible, preparing to sink his jaws into his victim's spinal cord. The screen went black instantly followed up by Shadow's painful scream.

* * *

11.00 A.M. in Mobius, somewhere else around the Angel Island. The most favorite, well-known and heroic hedgehog, Sonic is seen sitting on a large rock at the edge of the island, looking over the clouds and eating a chili dog.

"_Man, I wondered where did that egghead go after I thrashed the scrap imposter of me, but why did I care about evil? Nobody likes evil except him of course." _He thought as he turned his head up, looking onto the bright blue sky with the sun.

"What's up, Sonic." A familiar voice called out behind, Sonic moves his head to where sound came from It is his sidekick, Tails the two-tailed fox wearing a brown cross-body bag.

"Oh Tails, didn't expect you to be this quick. And I'm fine as usual." He responded, surprised about how fast his best friend just went down and came back than expected.

"I went down ther-" Tails was interrupted by someone else.

"Hi Sonic!" Amy the pink rascal female hedgehog, known for the one who have a crush on Sonic walked past the fox.

"Aw c'mon, this isn't the exact time I want you to be here." Sonic complained about the arrival of Amy, she made an angry glare after what he said. "You know what, forget that."

"Nice to meet you, Sonic!" The most sweetheart child, Cream the rabbit along with the Chao named Cheese floating around her greeted the Mobius hero.

"You too, kiddo." He replied.

"Where's Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"At where he always is. So what didja do down there?" Said Sonic simply.

Before the fox was about to answer, loud rumbles are heard from above. Five large dark-gray drop pods are falling onto the direction of where the Master Emerald is located. "They are after the Master Emerald! Quick, let's go there before they hurt Knuckles or worse!" Tails said as the others start to make a move.

* * *

Knuckles, the red echidna and the guardian of the ancient relic had stood his ground, getting on his fighting stance and prepared for the incoming objects. However, the drop pods scattered into different directions, leaving one pod to crash at where he is standing. As the drop pod gets close enough to crash, Knuckles leapt to the left side, dodging the crash area. The drop pod finally crashed on the ground, creating a crater and miniature earthquake. Knuckles gets up from the trip and faces toward the large object. The drop pod appeared to look like a large dark-gray capsule, as the gate opens, a horde of robotic creatures swarms out of the pod. Some appeared to be yellow armored robot pangolins with green visors as big as Sonic, some are flying red robotic hawks with blue visors, a few of them are light-gray sphere shaped robots with three long spider-like legs and only one red visors on each ones, standing 5 feet tall. And lastly a purple robotic water buffalo armed with a mounted plasma turret on its back, instead of horns, it has chainsaw guide bars and blades on each sides of its head. _"Why do these robots look different from before?"_ He thought as he turns around to see the invaders, getting on his fighting stance, the robots begin to storm over the echidna."This is it!" He gritted his teeth as he and the robots run toward each others.

* * *

Back to Sonic's point of view, he is running into the woods. Many non-anthropomorphic animals are fleeing away from where he is going to. Sonic stopped by the tracks, trying to take a look forward. Many yellow-ish ball shaped objects are rolling toward the blue blur at incredible speed. "What are those things?" The balls stopped rolling and transform into robot pangolins, standing on two legs. "You guys comin' for Sonic fan club? Too-Hey! No fair." Sonic ducked one of the robot pangolins' sudden spin attack, missing by an inch close to his face and landed behind the blue blur.

"Sorry, I got no time for crumbling ya!" He curled up into a ball and spin dashed forward, avoiding the robot pangolins. The robot pangolins also curled up into balls and spin dashed after him, starting a pursuit. Sonic stopped rolling and runs on feet, the rolling robot pangolins are seen keeping up with him.

Sonic turned back, running backward to taunt at the robots. "You guys are pretty fast, but I'm still the fastest." He later turns back to run further. Once he is out of the woods, he sees himself surrounded by various robots in every directions. He collided on the ground, stopping at the middle of the surrounding robots he had never encountered before. An Egg mobile descends from the sky, hovering above them.

"Eggman!?" Said Sonic puzzlingly, he salutes to block the sunlight and sees the figures.

"Wrong, Sonic!" The one piloting the mobile was Orbot, and Cubot is seen sitting next to him on the seat.

"Eggman's still here?" Sonic asked teasingly.

"He is there and you wouldn't believe what happened to us!" Orbot said out loud as he pointed onto the sky.

"I don't see anything."

"That's good enough. Cubot, show this blue hedgehog what we got!" As the sphere robot said, Cubot jumped down from the mobile, landing on the ground in front of the blue blur by his metallic feet without tripping or losing balance.

Sonic raises an eyebrow, surprised. A long awkward silence past a few seconds with Sonic crossing his arms and impatiently tapping his foot on the ground and Cubot freezing in place. "What are you doing?" Orbot said in disappointment.

"Didn't you say show him what we got?" Cubot turned to look up at him and asked awkwardly, Orbot does a face palm.

"I meant by attacking him!" Orbot explained to his dim-witted partner.

"Oh, right." He turned back to face on Sonic. Cubot dashed forward, delivering a punch to the hedgehog. Sonic side-stepped to the right side and round-horse kicked the cube robot's back, the kick stumbled him to the ground. Cubot quickly gets up, turning around and transforms his right hand into a mounted hand cannon. He aims his hand cannon at his enemy and rapidly fires out a barrage of rockets, the rockets missed to hit the blue blur who was rushing in a zig-zag pattern. Sonic curled up into a ball and spin dashes toward the Cubot, tackling him once he hit the square bot. The square bot stumbled back and the blue blur landed on his feet. Cubot quickly transforms into a big square and hovers above the ground.

"What was that supposed to do?" Sonic asked mockingly. The cube robot spins himself right round at the speed of the sound and glows blue, he made a blue energy explosion. He had created three illusions of himself in three directions. "Okay, that doesn't look good."

Cubot and his illusions scattered into different positions, disappearing in Sonic's sight "What?" Cubot in cube form rammed the hedgehog hard from left side in an instant, knocking him away. Sonic received the hard impact and fell onto the ground. Another Cubot in square form appeared above him and whizzed downward, ramming onto his spines. Sonic grunted in pain as he was smashed on his spines, the cube disappeared into blue light. Cubot in his default form flashed in front of the blue blur and kicked him roughly in the face, knocking him upward to lie on the ground.

"I win! And defeated Sonic!" Cubot boasted and raised both of his arms up on the air.

Sonic groaned, breathing deeply from the damage he took and staggeringly gets up, covering his left arm with his right hand. "Heheh, guess you finally beat me this time." Said the hedgehog painfully who still acts tough.

"After we beat you, these robots will finish the work of you which is what Eggman is always dreaming of." Orbot shrugged.

"Hey! I did all the work alone and you didn't even do anything!" Cubot argued, turning back to look at his manipulative partner.

A loud female scream in the woods is heard closer… and closer enough. "Nobody… Hurts.. Sonic!" Amy yelled as she jumped higher than the hovering mobile from the woods with her Piko Piko hammer. Orbot panicked as the pink hedgehog slammed her hammer down on the Egg mobile, sending both sphere robot and the mobile to fall down. The Egg mobile had been smashed into a carcass, Orbot gets on the top of the destroyed mobile with an angry glare.

"How unexpected! You know what's it like when some talking animals that walk to two legs interrupted the scheme of the greatest being from another universe!?" He shouted angrily.

Sonic's facial expression changed to a confused glare. "From another universe?" He said confusingly.

"That's correct, we had made an alliance with an alien far superior than our boss A.K.A your daily basis villain's butt you kick every times. But this time, we'll be the ones to kick your hero butts!" He said confidently.

The demonic pink hedgehog's glare grew angrier than before, her hammer gets bigger. "What did you say!?" Said Amy angrily like a volcano eruption. Orbot and Cubot panicked after her spoken words.

"All robots, attack the them!" Orbot ordered the surrounding robots which they started to make their moves, coming close to the hedgehogs.

* * *

**Only an introduction, there will be more words in the next chapter. I hoped this will be better than the previous one, hope ya like it. **


End file.
